Losartan is a well known angiotensin-II receptor antagonist of structural formula II. It is also known to be metabolized to the compound of structure III. ##STR2##
Now with the present invention there is provided another metabolite of Losartan of Structure I which is an active angiotensin II receptor antagonist.